dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Tsumisumbri Mountains
Tsumisumbri Mountains, or Tsurumai-Tsuburi Mountains, are a mountain range located in the north on Earth. It is so cold the ice cannot be melted, even Piccolo's energy waves are incapable of even damaging the ice. You may RP here. If you want to battle, enter your name in one of the battle slots below and announce you want to battle in the comments, or on a users' message wall. Add more slots if necessary. *Battle Slot 1 *Battle Slot 2 Reconnexion with one's self Diventh was in the mountains, going through them on his own, looking for a spot to sleep in. He was still nourishing thoughts about what happened with Gwyn, how he could finally get rid of his curse. There was an anomaly - a twist in space, distorting light as though it were a lense. It intensified, visible cracks forming in reality itself before snapping back to normal, a blue-haired, red-eyed girl falling to the ground, landing on her feet and looking around. Diventh, when he felt the ripple in space-time happen, put his experience to good use, and hid on higher ground. He observed the new arrivant. What is this girl doing here? How does she control the fabric of space and time? Better be on my guard on this one, and '''stay calm' Straightening up, the girl muttered to herself. "...Why here, of all places?" She almost seemed lost in thought for a moment, before glancing around once more. Diventh decided to terminate all threat that could happen. He jumped, and fell down on the ground with a loud smash. He used his size to tower the girl and make her look insignificant. He then said in a growling voice: "What are you doing here?!" "I don't know." She replied calmly, simply looking up as if his height was the most normal thing in the world. The girl seemed perfectly at ease. Diventh saw the calm demeanor, but decided not to back down. "People don't often ''come here. People don't often search ''here. People don't at all search ''me. Answer my question, human. What is your purpose in this place?" Alyra tilted her head, not backing down either. "I don't know." She repeated. "Searching for pieces of my past, I suppose. I was not brought here by choice." Diventh was curious. What is this little girl? Searching for pieces of her past? Did she lose her memory or something? "Hrum, whatever. BEGONE, now." She smirked. "I will only leave when my power wills it." She stated, "Until then, it looks like you're stuck with me." Diventh wasn't very pleased by the situation. "Well, in that case, make yourself small." He proceeded to walk away. Alyra opened her mouth to reply, when there was an almost deafening crack as reality twisted once more, before returning to normal. "That might be difficult." Diventh was getting more and more pissed. Calm yourself, don't let the darkness within out of control again. ''"JUST FOLLOW THEN!" "As you wish." She started walking towards Diventh, clearly intent on following him. Diventh was thinking about the little girl. ''She seems to be not in control over her powers. That can rip through space and time. If she doesn't master these powers soon, she could be a threat to the entier universe. Diventh pondered the idea of suppresing her to save the universe from a potential menace. After a moment, she spoke up again. "You look...strangely familiar. Almost as if we've met before." "Can't recall." Although he did have a nagging thought in his head. "Hm." She left it at that, following him in silence. Diventh found a cavern that would fit him nicely for a while. He sat down. "Get as cosy as you need." Alyra nodded in thanks, sitting down cross-legged against the wall. Diventh entered a meditative state, to calm his nerves down and open to the world's natural energy. As Alyra and Diventh rested in a cave, they noticed a man walk past the cave's mouth, dressed in blue with white hair. Alyra glanced at the man, her red eyes seemingly shining in the light. She said nothing, merely raising an eyebrow. Diventh was starting to think that every place on this god forsaken rock was filled with people. "Let me guess, you want to join in too?" Edan jumps back in fright. "Aw damn, if I knew a dragon would be guarding this place, I would have brought my wand." He lets out a soft chuckle, though. "It figures though, Althea always loved dragons." Diventh growled, annoyed by the statement. "If this Althea thinks so highly of dragons, then her faith is sorely misplaced." A look of confusion takes over Edan's face. "Are you to tell me that Vestinel has been able to control the souls of Althea's dragons as well?" Diventh gives what could be the equivalent of a raised eyebrow. "Dragons are naturally evil, son. There's no controlling them. That's just how they are." Edan garnishes a look of joy. "Fascinating! So you must know of Tempest and Sentinel, right?" Alyra simply watched the two, vaguely amused but somewhat confused at what was going on. Diventh was as confused as Alyra, although it didn't show on his dragonic face. "The only one I know is myself, kid." "According to legend, Althea created two dragons, Tempest and Sentinel, to watchover her world and protect it from her sister. Back when Vestinel poisoned Althea, she sent her dragon "Void" to destroy her while she was ill, but Tempest and Sentinel sacrificed themselves to keep her safe and destroyed the Void dragon, but each of them were vulnerable and split into much lesser dragons." Edan puts his hand to his chin, trying to explain it properly. "Perhaps those dragons become corrupt with Vestinel's poison as well? It would make sense, since you said most dragons these days are born evil...although it's rumored that Shenron, the wish-granting dragon, is one of those lesser dragons...if so, wouldn't he be corrupted as well? And why would he bother granting the wishes of mortals?" He chuckles and says "Bah, dragon mythology is such a head scratcher, I've rambled on long enough and you probably have no idea what I'm talking about." Diventh wavers his head in disapproval. "We dragons are born from Dragon Balls kid, and Shenron is no different. I can feel he fell to corruption once, that doesn't mean he can't do it again. But, to be fair, it's the civilisations using the Dragon Balls who are at fault here. Doesn't excuse the attitude the Shadow Dragons have." "Are you saying that these so called 'Shadow Dragons' are born from the sins of men via the Dragon Balls?" Edan finally seems to be putting the pieces together. "I guess you could say that. Although, of course, the Namekians are to blame for creating the Dragon Balls themselves" Diventh had Edan...and then lost him. "So the Dragon Balls aren't ancient holy relics? If what you say is true, do you know who exactly created them?" Diventh had his share of questioning. "ENOUGH with this now! If you can't leave me in peace, I'll be forced to blow you out of here." Startled, but not frightened, Edan replies "Eesh, calm down. I figured mountain dwellers such as you would appreciate some company once in a while, but I guess not." Alyra calmly observed, a faint crack echoing throughout the area as a cup, filled with what appeared to be tea, appeared in her hands. Without speaking up, she simply took a sip. Following a moment of silence, Edan lifts himself up saying "Well if you don't want to talk any further that's fine with me. But before I go, do you know the location of any sort of ancient temple in these frigid mountains? That's the entire reason I came here in the first place. After all, you look like you're somewhat acquainted with this place." Diventh laughs at the ridiculous assumptions he was making. "I'm no more acquainted with this place than you are. I've sat down about 3 minutes ago, which makes me wonder how did you not see us on the way here. It's not like there's a snowstorm raging outside. Now, go." And he starts meditating again, trying to get rid of his laughter. "I've been hiking on the opposite side of the mountain for quite some time now looking for the entrance, so I wouldn't have seen you. I figured since you seem to like isolation, you'd know your way around here, but I apologize for making assumptions. I will no longer disturb you." He briefly waves to Alyra on his way out, continuing to wander around the outside of the mountain. Category:Earth Category:Earth RP Areas Category:RP Areas Category:Earth Battle Grounds Category:Battle Grounds Category:Locations